A New Life:  Rings and Things
by Vinividivinci
Summary: A short postscript to A New Life.  What ever happened to those pesky rings!


_**Okay, so everyone wanted to know what happened to those rings(!) – naughty readers you. Well, since you asked so nicely here's a very short 'postscript' that'll tell you what happens. Enjoy!**_

"So, how come Jack hasn't been in to see Dr. Scott again? I thought he wanted those things off?" Janet was sitting curled up in Sam's living room, enjoying a 'girl's night in' with Sam. Jack was off with the guys at a game.

Dr. Scott was the plastic surgeon Janet had arranged for Jack to see about getting those pesky 'nipple rings' removed. He was an excellent surgeon and worked extensively with vets who had been injured in battle.

"Uh, I don't know Janet. I keep asking him the same thing and he keeps putting it off."

"Maybe he's enjoying them?" Janet grinned at her friend – a very 'naughty' grin.

Sam smirked. "Yeah – I think he does, a bit, although he wouldn't admit to it, even under torture." Sam's face had gone a bit red as she spoke. Okay, she enjoyed them too, but she would never admit to it either!

"No, I really think it's because he's scared."

"Scared? Jack O'Neill scared? Come on Sam – you can't tell me that Jack is worried about a little pain – after all he's been through?"

"Well, I don't know if it's the pain so much, although you've got to admit that that's a pretty sensitive area" (and didn't she know _that_, much to her enjoyment), I think it's more that the doctor warned there might be some nerve damage as a result of the surgery. The way they were placed the doc really has to cut a lot of tissue. I don't think Jack likes the idea of losing sensation there."

Janet grinned again. Okay, so it wasn't funny – but really it _was._ As his doctor she could be sympathetic, as a woman she was getting a kick out of his. "Yeah, I can understand that. What about the Tokra?"

"Well, he finally let me talk to Dad – and don't ask how _that_ conversation went. Poor Jack, every time Dad looked at him for days after that he'd get this evil little grin on his face. I thought Jack was going to kill him! Anyway, all Dad could offer was the use of the healing device after surgery. He said it would probably repair any nerve damage but wasn't sure. He then offered to have Anise come and take a look."

Janet laughed out loud. "Oh, that must have been priceless! Poor Jack, this must be really bugging him."

"Yeah, I think he's disgusted at the whole thing. At least he's not going on off-world missions right now so he doesn't have to shower at the SGC. He's threatened Daniel and Teal'c with horrible things if they so much as _hinted_ at it. He's terrified that Ferretti or the Marines will find out."

"Must give Daniel some leverage?"

"Yeah", Sam laughed. "He's actually made Jack sit and listen to him talk about his research. All Daniel has to do is glance at Jack's chest and the man will sit and listen to him for hours. Just ask Jack about ancient Sumerian writing and its relationship to the classic Goa'uld language. He's becoming quite an expert!"

"So, what do you think he's going to do?"

"Oh eventually he'll have the surgery. I think he'll worry that our kids will spill the beans when they're old enough to talk. Can't you imagine little Jack junior putting up his hand in kindergarten and telling the teacher, "my Daddy has rings in his nipples!"?" The two women collapsed in laughter. Yes, Janet could imagine Jack not wanting that to happen.

"So, speaking of 'junior', how are you feeling?" Janet looked over at her friend who was truly glowing although was looking _very_ pregnant. Sam was over 40 weeks along. In fact, she had passed her due date two days ago. When she started to fret Janet assured her that that was totally normal for a first pregnancy.

"I know Janet. It's just that I want to get the darn thing out of me! I can't sleep, I do nothing but pee and my back is killing me. To top it off, this is definitely an O'Neill baby – it won't stop moving around. It never seems to want to settle, especially at night. God knows what I'm going to do when it's actually here!"

Janet laughed again. "Sam, babies are supposed to move around. Believe me, you'd be worried if it didn't. That doesn't mean it won't sleep when it's born." Sam raised her eyebrows and Janet quickly continued. "Okay, okay, so it will most likely keep you up at night even after it's born. In fact, as an O'Neill it will probably cause you no end of headache for the next 20 years but you'll love it anyway."

Sam smiled and was going to comment when the phone rang. "And speaking of headaches! Yes Jack?", she answered, not even waiting to hear who was on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I'm just fine. Of course Janet's still with me. ….. oh, just sharing a bottle of wine." Janet could hear a "WHAT?" on the other end of the line and grinned. "I'm just kidding Jack – I'm drinking an herbal tea. Please, just go and watch your game. I'll be fine." She hung up the phone and shook her head. Jack had called every half hour, convinced that something would go wrong if he wasn't there. Suddenly Sam grimaced and rubbed her back.

"Something wrong Sam?"

"Oh nothing. I've just had this miserable back ache all day and it's getting worse." She tried rubbing the spot but it didn't seem to help.

"Really? Sam, you know that it's sometimes a sign of labor. Maybe I should check you out?"

Sighing Sam agreed. "Okay, but I expect it's just a backache." Janet got out her medical bag while Sam went into the bedroom and lay down.

Janet finished and looked up, tossing her gloves into a plastic bag. "Well, looks like you're going to have a baby tonight!"

"Really?" Sam looked shocked.

"Well, it'll probably be tomorrow, but it'll be soon. You're already over four centimeters dilated. I expect you've been in labor for quite a few hours." Helping her friend sit up the two shared a smile. Sam was suddenly excited, exhilarated and a little frightened.

"Everything's going to be just fine honey. Why don't we call Steph and let her know?" Stephanie Baxter was Sam's midwife and would be delivering the baby. Janet would assist but didn't feel comfortable being the main care provider as she hadn't delivered babies since her residency.

"Should we call Jack?"

"No, it's going to be a while and he'll just hover. Let him enjoy the game."

"I expect he's _not_ particularly enjoying it." Sam laughed. "Poor man, I think it's hard for him not being in control."

"Yeah, he can't exactly order you to do things now, can he?"

As she and Janet made their way back to the living room Sam thought about the last few months. They had been amazing in so many ways. Oh, there had been adjustments on both sides, and even some blazing fights – but in the end they both agreed that they were meant to be together.

They'd gotten married shortly after discovering that they were 'linked'. The ceremony had been small, with only close friends and family. The powers that be in the AF were much happier that they didn't make a big thing of it, which fit in just fine with their wishes. It had been a lovely ceremony held in Jack's backyard. They'd both been extremely happy although Sam laughed to herself when she thought about the teasing Jack had had to endure. Daniel, his best man, had made jokes all day about Jack's 'rings' claiming he hadn't needed to carry them as Jack had brought them along already! He then started making suggestions as to the many uses Jack could make of them. She was actually surprised Daniel had survived the day.

It was a great life, Sam decided. She didn't know if she'd ever go through the Stargate again but right now couldn't really care less. She had a whole new adventure if front of her.

"I still say it was offside Jack. No, it was not a bad call." Sam vaguely heard the voices of her 'team' returning from the game but was busy trying to breath and control the pain of this last contraction. She was standing, leaning against the mantle and breathing when Jack walked in.

"Hi ladies, what …! What's wrong? Is something wrong? JANET!" he yelled. The doc came running from the kitchen carrying a glass of water.

"What is it Colonel?" she asked, panicked that something had happened.

"What's wrong with Carter?" he said, gesturing at his wife who had relaxed and was standing up.

"Nothing. She's just in labor."

"What!" Why didn't you call me? Oh my God – we should get going." Sam had decided to have the baby in a birthing center, wanting the birth to be as natural as possible.

"It's okay Sir. She's just fine. It's going to be a few more hours yet. There's no point going to the center – she'll be much more comfortable at home."

Jack walked over to his wife and led her to the couch. Looking worried he asked how she was doing.

"Just fine Jack. Everything is okay, you don't need to worry."

SG1 and Janet spent the next few hours trying to keep Sam comfortable and occupied between contractions. They started to get closer together but it was taking time, also not unusual for a first birth. It was close to 3:00 a.m. when Janet determined that Sam was far enough along to head to the birthing center. They called her midwife who was going to meet them there.

"It's okay sweetheart, just breath through it." Jack had been saying the same thing for the past eight hours. Sam was at the point of wanting to rip his throat out.

"You bloody well try breathing through it!" she practically screamed at him. For a woman who had withstood Goa'uld pain sticks with nary a blink he was surprised at her reaction. Then again, she hadn't had to endure them for 16 hours at a time.

At one point the pain of the contraction was so bad that Sam had reached up and grabbed Jack's shirt and held on with all her strength. Janet had glanced at Jack and saw that he had gone bone-white. She figured he must be upset at how much pain his wife was undergoing when she realized that Sam had not only grabbed the shirt but also the chain underneath that linked the two nipple rings. She felt mean but had to hold back a laugh. As a woman she felt it was just a small bit of justice for the pain Sam was enduring!

Jack looked at her, eyes narrowing. He knew what she was thinking! He leaned over and spoke, "make that damn appointment with Dr. Scott!" He'd had enough.

Finally, at 8:30 in the morning, Sam gave birth - which was a good thing, because close to 15 hours of hard labor was enough to kill any husband!

"He's beautiful, guys!" Daniel held his godson as Teal'c looked on benignly. "What did you name him?"

"Stephen Charles O'Neill. The Stephen is after Jack's father." Sam smiled as she looked at her son. Jack was stunned at how beautiful she appeared after going through that many hours of pain! She was amazing. He looked over and caught her eye and nodded. They'd done pretty damn well!

"Hey Jack!"

"What Daniel?"

"You know what's good?"

"What Daniel?"

"You won't have to buy him any teething rings!"

_**Really, really truly, absolutely, positively THE END!**_


End file.
